


A BOY AND HIS TATTOOS

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Auwesome August Challenge on Live Journal 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A BOY AND HIS TATTOOS

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Auwesome August Challenge on Live Journal 2010.

“Alex!” Brian called followed by a tiny “Uncle Alex”.

Brian grinned down at Baylee, his little mimicker, a six-year-old mixture of him and Leighanne. Today he had to do a photo shoot for a Christian magazine along with an interview. Of course today of all days their nanny was down with the flu that is being passed around them and their crew and Leigh had a shoot to do also.

“You bellowed Rok?” Alex questioned as he stuck his head out of his hotel room.  
“Yeah, can you entertain Bay while I go to this shoot and interview?” Brian asked.  
“Sure, the Bay-man and I can have a party. Invite all those six year old girls that scream his name now.” Alex grinned.  
“Alexander James McLean!” Brian exclaimed. Baylee just nodded his head with his blonde flocks flapping with the motion of his head.

Several hours later after having watched all three Toy Story movies and any other Disney/child friend movie AJ had in his room, Baylee was sitting idly drawing strange shape things.

“What’re you drawing?” AJ asked.

Baylee grinned and said “You and all your drawings on your arms.”

“Oh!” AJ said.

A few minutes later Baylee yelled, “Done! Come see Uncle Alex.” AJ walked over to where Baylee was sitting.

“That’s a nice picture. You sure you are Brian’s kid and not Nick’s.” AJ joked. Baylee looked up at him with a strange expression on his face.

“Why wouldn’t I be daddy’s kid?” He asked.

“I was just joking kiddo.” AJ replied. “Hey maybe later I can draw some art on your arms. Now wouldn’t your daddy really like that?”

 

Baylee just nodded his head really fast that his blonde mop was flying around his face. “Yeah, I can be like you now!” Baylee exclaimed, and let out a  
yawn at the same time.

“Guess its nap time now.” AJ said as he took Baylee and tucked him into AJ’s bed. Soon after AJ’s phone rang a special ringtone set for the special person in his life.

“Hey baby, where you at now?” AJ asked quietly as he crept out of the bedroom into the sitting area.

“I think in the middle of nowhere, wait, no, make that Nowhere, Idaho.” The caller said.

“Awe, that’s too bad” AJ grinned, “I know moments like those.”

“Whatya up to?” He asked.

 

“Watching Baylee for Brian and Leigh,” AJ answered.

“I guess that means no phone sex today then.” The voice on the other end pouted.

“Sorry babe, but that’s the brakes when I play Uncle Alex. You know the drill when you are keeping an eye on Brianna, you are her favorite Uncle. And beside weren’t you supposed to be playing mister mogul right about now?” He questioned.

“You’re right.” He paused, “You know you are a pain when you are right.” He grinned.

“Well, that’s true but I can be a great pain in another area.” AJ grinned. “When will you be coming, I need to be sure the guys know as well as the bodyguards know that they will have an extra man.”

“Well I should be outside your door right now.” AJ ran to the door and peeked out only to see a bugged eyed view of his lover.

“Christopher Alan Kirkpatrick.” AJ almost breathed out.

“Alexander James McLean.”Chris echoed.

“When you’d actually get in and why didn’t I know you were coming today.”

“Well actually I had a little help from each of your guys and my guys as well as a baby street and a baby syncer.” Chris grinned.

“They didn’t?”

“Yes, they did. Howie and Lance have been on the phone so much the past month I think they are dating, they have been planning when and where we could meet up. It’s been so much harder know then when both groups were touring. Anyway, Brian and Joey got the kids to help, and then Justin, JC, and Nick have all been talking to security about the precautions needed.” Chris paused, “Of course big daddy Kevin’s approval was needed.”

AJ just leaned in and gave Chris a kiss. Before anything else could possibly happen a little blonde boy woke up. “Uncle AJ is Uncle Chris here yet?”

“Uncle Chris is here.” AJ said as he brought Baylee out to the other room.

“OK,” He said just like his dad. “Uncle AJ said he was gonna draw pictures on my arms like his and daddy’s.” Baylee told them.

“That’s right. C’mon little man let’s get to drawing.”

For the next half-hour AJ and Chris each took turns drawing pictures on Baylee’s arms. A few were copies of the one Uncle AJ already had. One was his  
skull/rose one from his neck. He also did a couple of crosses with different biblical sayings on them. By the time the little boy was covered Brian and Leighanne came in to pick him up.

“Look mommy and daddy.” Baylee ran to show his parents his new tattoos.

“Wow Bay, looks like you had a lot of fun.” Brian said as he eyed AJ and Chris.

“Yeah, he even did one like yours daddy.” Baylee lifted up his shirt to show the ‘rock of ages’ tattoo Brian has.

“Don’t worry, it will all wash off. We used those Crayola markers he has.” Chris said.

“Well at least you thought like a parent Chris.” Leigh told him.

Brian kneeled next to his son expected all the tattoos on his arms. “Look Leigh, our son has a ‘mom’ tattoo on his arm.” Brian showed her.

“Look he even has one of AJ’s and Chris you put a NSYNC label on my son!” Leigh looked at him.

“Well I am sorta his uncle as well.” Chris shrugged.

“I like them.”Baylee announce.

“Yes son we know and they do look good. You can keep them until bath time ok.” Brian turned and whispered to Leighanne, “We need to get pictures of  
this.”

After saying goodbye to the Littrell clan, Chris and AJ got ready for bed themselves and then crashed.


End file.
